eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 42 - Sansa IV
Sansa IV ist das zweiundvierzigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark fühlt sich einsam auf Hohenehr. Als es zu schneien anfängt, wird sie an zuhause erinnert und baut im Garten der Burg Winterfell als Schneeburg nach. Petyr Baelish hilft ihr zunächst und versucht dann, Sansa zu küssen. Schließlich erscheint Robert Arryn, und als er die Burg mutwillig zerstört, erhebt Sansa die Stimme gegen ihn. Als sie später zu Lysa Tully gerufen wird und diese sie mit dem Kuss konfrontiert, kommt es zum Streit, in dem Petyr Lysa tötet und Marillion des Mordes an sie beschuldigt. Synopsis Sansa fühlt sich einsam auf Hohenehr Sansa Stark erwacht mitten in der Nacht in ihrem Schlafgemach auf Hohenehr. Sie hat geträumt, sie wär wieder klein und teile sich ein Zimmer mit Arya. Sie braucht einen Moment, um zu wissen, wo sie sich gerade befindet und dass ihr Name jetzt "Alayne Stein" ist. Die Burg ist nicht größer als Maegors Feste, aber sie ist sehr abgeschieden und einsam. Die älteren Diener haben ihr erzählt, dass die Hallen voller Lachen waren, als ihr Vater Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon hier aufgewachsen sind als Mündel von Jon Arryn. Lysa Tully unterhält nur einen kleinen Haushalt, und sie gestattet nur wenigen Gästen, die Mondtore zu passieren. Außer ihrer alten Zofe hat Sansa nur den achtjährigen Robert Arryn zur Gesellschaft, und der hat die geistige Reife eines Dreijährigen. Bei jedem Essen strahlt Marillion sie an, während er ein Lied spielt. Ihr ist das höchst unangenehm, und Lysa gefällt das gar nicht, denn sie scheint vernarrt zu sein in den Sänger. Petyr Baelish ist kaum anwesend in der Burg, denn er reist von Lord zu Lord durch das Grüne Tal, um sich zu besprechen. Seit vier Tagen ist er jetzt schon wieder unterwegs, und zur Zeit weilt er bei Haus Corbray. Die Lords des Grünen Tals nehmen Lysa die Heirat mit Kleinfinger übel, und sie missgönnen ihm seine neue Position als Lord Protektor. Yohn Rois und das Haus Rois steht sogar kurz vor einer Rebellion, weil Lysa Robb Stark nicht geholfen hat, und sie haben Haus Waynwald, Haus Rotfest, Haus Belmor und Haus Tempelheim auf ihrer Seite. Hinzu kommt, dass die Bergstämme immer gefährlicher und mutiger werden und dass Lord Eon Jäger plötzlich gestorben ist und seine beiden jüngeren Söhne den ältesten beschuldigen, ihn umgebracht zu haben.Der Erstgeborene ist Gilwald Jäger, seine beiden jüngeren Brüder sind Ser Konstans Jäger und Ser Harlan Jäger. Das Tal ist also vom Krieg der Fünf Könige verschont geblieben, aber es ist trotzdem kein idyllischer Ort. Sansa kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht wieder einschlafen kann, also steht sie auf und geht an ihr Fenster. Draußen schneit es. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie wieder Schnee sieht, seit sie Winterfell verlassen hat. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie glücklich sie in diesen Tagen gewesen ist und wie sie gedacht hat, dass ihr Leben jetzt erst richtig beginne; im Nachhinein fühlt es sich so an, als sei ihr Leben damals zu Ende gegangen. Petyr küsst Sansa Sansa kleidet sich an und geht nach draußen in den Garten, um den Schnee zu genießen. Sie bewundert die vollkommen unberührte Schneelandschaft, fühlt sich aber dennoch fehl am Platz. Trotzdem geht sie hinaus in den Schnee, formt Schneebälle und erinnert sich an eine Schneeballschlacht mit Arya und Bran, aber niemand ist dort, mit dem sie jetzt spielen könnte, also fängt sie an, eine Schneeburg zu bauen. Erst nach einer Weile merkt sie, dass sie Winterfell nachbaut. Während sie baut, erscheinen nacheinander ihre Zofe, Lady Lysa, Maester Colemon und verschiedene Diener, schauen ihr kurz zu, aber keiner von ihnen bleibt lange. Als Sansa die beiden Brücken bauen will, die verschiedene Türme miteinander verbinden, schafft sie es nicht, dass der Schnee hält, und nach dem dritten Versuch gibt sie fluchen auf. Plötzlich erscheint Petyr Baelish und gibt ihr den Rat, kleine Stöckchen zu benutzen und mit Schnee zu umwickeln. Kleinfinger erzählt, dass er sich Winterfell immer als düsteren und kalten Ort vorgestellt habe, nachdem Catelyn Tully Sansas Vater geheiratet hatte, aber Sansa erzählt ihm von den heißen Quellen und den Wasserleitungen in den Burgwänden. Sie lächelt, und Petyr sagt ihr, dass er das schöne findet. Sie stellen die Burg gemeinsam fertig. Als sie die Burg fertiggestellt haben, bewirft sie Kleinfinger mit einem Schneeball. Petyr beschwert sich, dass das nicht sehr ritterlich sei, aber Sansa erwidert, dass es auch nicht ritterlich gewesen sei, ihr zu erzählen, dass er sie heim brächte und dann nach Hohenehr gebracht hat. Petyr beichtet, dass es auch nicht eine zweite Sache gäbe, die er gerne tun würde, und er lehnt sich zu ihr hin und küsst sie. Sansa gibt sich einen Augenblick hin, wird dann aber zornig und entzieht sich. Petyr macht ihr ein Kompliment und fordert sie auf, ihre Handschuhe auszuziehen, damit er sie wärmen könne, aber Sansa verweigert sich. Petyr macht ihr weitere Komplimente und sagt ihr, sie sei fast noch schöner als ihre Mutter in dem Alter. Sansa streitet sich mit Robert Just in diesem Moment erscheint Robert Arryn in dem Garten und erfreut sich am Anblick der Burg. Sansa erklärt ihm, dass das Winterfell sei, die große Burg des Nordens, worauf Robert erwidert, so groß sei sie gar nicht. Er kniet sich vor die Burg und marschiert mit seiner Puppe auf das Tor der Schneeburg zu, indem er beschließt, dass seine Puppe ein Riese sei, der die Burg zerstören will. Nachdem er ein Torhaus und einen Turm beschädigt hat, will Sansa ihn aufhalten und am Arm packen, erwischt aber die Puppe und reißt ihr versehentlich den Kopf ab. Robert regt sich auf und erleidet einen Schüttelanfall. Petyr hält ihn fest und ruft nach Maester Colemon, der bald erscheint und Robert mit Traumwein beruhigt. Dann lässt er ihn in sein Gemach bringen, und dabei ruft Robert, dass er Sansa hasse, weil sie seine Puppe umgebracht habe. Sansa fühlt sich zunächst schuldig, doch dann steckt sie den Kopf der Puppe auf einen Stock und platziert diesen auf der Burgmauer von "Winterfell", bevor sie fortgeht. Die Diener schauen sie entgeistert an, doch Kleinfinger muss darüber lachen. Zurück auf ihrem Zimmer fürchtet Sansa, dass sie sich für den Vorfall rechtfertigen muss, aber vielleicht schickt Lysa sie auch einfach nur zu den Mondtoren, die ohnehin viel größer und lebendiger sind als Hohenehr. Dort herrschte zwar der griesgrämige Lord Nestor Rois, doch seine Tochter Myranda Rois soll ein ausgesprochen ausgelassenes Gemüt haben. Dort gibt es auch eine von Robert Baratheons Bastardkindern: eine Tochter, die angeblich sehr gut mit Myranda befreundet sein soll. Sansa beschließt, ihrer Tante zu sagen, dass sie Robert nicht heiraten werde. Lysa ruft Sansa zu sich Am Nachmittag erscheint Marillion, um Sansa zu Lady Lysa in die Große Halle zu bringen, denn sie will Sansa sprechen. Wie immer schaut der Sänger Sansa lüstern an, aber daran hat sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt. Der Sänger sieht gut aus, das kann Sansa nicht leugnen, aber da er praktisch jedem Mädchen nachstellt, hat er auch schon eine Menge Feinde im Grünen Tal, ausgenommen Lysa und Robert, denn er singt dem Jungen jeden Abend etwas zum Einschlafen vor und dichtet spöttische Lieder über Lysas verhasste Verehrer. Lysa hatte den Sänger mit Gold und Geschenken überhäuft, kostbaren Gewändern und Schmuck, und ihm sogar den Lieblingsfalken Jon Arryns geschenkt. In ihrer Gegenwart benimmt er sich sehr höflich, doch ansonsten tritt er äußerst arrogant auf. Er besteht darauf, Sansa persönlich zu Lysa zu bringen, auch nachdem sie sagt, dass sie den Weg allein finde. Sie fragt ihn spöttisch, ob er der neuen Hauptmann der Wache sei, obwohl sie weiß, dass Petyr Baelish Marwyn Belmor entlassen und Lothor Brunn an seine Stelle eingesetzt hat. Sie gehen gemeinsam in die Große Halle, und Marillion erzählt ihr, dass er gerade ein Lied über ein wunderschönes Mädchen von einfacher Geburt schreibe, das alle mit ihrer Schönheit entzückt. Sansa würd ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht schmettern, dass sie eine Stark von Winterfell sei, aber sie kann sich zusammenreißen. Sie wundert sich, warum Lysa sie nicht in ihrem Solar empfängt, denn dort fühlt sie sich am wohlsten. Sie passieren das Eingangstor zur Halle, und Marillion befiehlt den beiden Wachen, niemanden hereinzulassen, solange "Alayne" bei Lady Lysa ist. Die Wachen kreuzen die Speere, und der Sänger verrammelt das Tor von innen mit einem dritten Speer. Lady Lysa sitzt auf dem Podest auf dem Hohen Stuhl. Sie wirkt noch kälter als der Marmor, aus dem die Halle besteht. Sansa glaubt immer noch, dass es um Roberts Puppe ginge, aber Lysa ist außer sich vor Wut wegen dem Kuss zwischen Petyr und Sansa und ist der Meinung, Sansa sei Schuld daran, auch wenn sie sagt, dass er vielmehr sie geküsst habe und nicht anders herum. Lysa drängt Sansa, zuzugeben, dass sie sich Petyr um den Hals geworfen habe, und dann sagt sie, sie werde sie züchtigen, indem sie ihr ein Mädchen besorge, dass wie ein Prügelknabe aus den Freien Städten die Schläge für sie einstecke. Als Sansa weiterhin darauf besteht, dass Petyr sich ihr angenähert habe und nicht umgekehrt, wird Lysa immer wütender. Nun wirft sie ihr vor, auch Marillion schöne Augen zu machen. Lysa erzählt, wie schon andere versucht hätten, ihr Petyr wegzunehmen: Lord Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn, vor allem aber Catelyn Tully. Catelyn habe all die Jahre auf Schnellwasser nur mit Petyr gespielt, als wäre er ihr Spielzeug. Sie erinnert sich an einen Abend, als die Lords Bracken und Schwarzhain wieder einmal wegen eines Streits auf Schnellwasser waren, und während ein Sänger gespielt hat, habe Catelyn ganze sechsmal mit Petyr getanzt. Als der Streit nicht beigelegt werden konnte, habe sich Lord Hoster mit den beiden Lords in sein Audienzzimmer zurückgezogen, und die Kinder haben sich an dem Abend betrunken. Edmure Tully war noch jung und schnell betrunken, und Petyr hat dann versucht, Catelyn zu küssen, doch sie hat ihn zurückgewiesen und ihn ausgelacht. Anschließen habe sich Petyr so sehr betrunken, dass Ser Brynden Tully ihn ins Bett tragen musste. In dieser Nacht ist Lysa zu Petyr ins Bett gestiegen, um ihn zu trösten, und er hat ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen, dann hat er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebe, sie dann allerdings "Cat" genannt, bevor er wieder einschlief.Dies könnte der Vorfall gewesen sein, weswegen Petyr denkt, Catelyn habe ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt‚ siehe: III-Tyrion IV und VI-Sansa II. Trotzdem habe sie ihm verziehen und ihn seitdem geliebt, und sie hätte ihm auch ihre Gunst gegeben, wenn er wegen ihr mit Brandon Stark gekämpft hätte. Lysas Wut macht Sansa Angst, und sie gibt nach und sagt ihrer Tante, dass Petyr ihr gehöre und bittet um Erlaubnis, gehen zu dürfen. Inzwischen ist Lysa von dem Podest herabgestiegen und steht direkt vor Sansa. Ihr Atem riecht nach Wein, und sie droht ihr, sie zurück zu den Fingern zu schicken. Sie erklärt Sansa, dass Petyr und sie füreinander geschaffen seien und zählt die Dinge auf, die sie schon gemeinsam durchstanden haben. Sansa beteuert, dass sie ihn nie wieder küssen oder verlocken würde, weil sie denkt, dass Lysa das hören will, aber es macht sie nur noch wütender, denn sie hält das für ein Geständnis. Lysa packt ihre Nichte am Arm und zerrt sie mit sich, während die Marillion aus dem hinteren Teil der Halle zu sich ruft und ihm sagt, er solle "Die Falschen und die Gerechten" für sie spielen. Lysa zerrt Sansa durch die halbe Halle zur Mondpforte. Lysa zwingt Sansa, die Pforte selbst zu öffnen, und nachdem sie die Bolzen gelöst hat, fliegt die Tür mit einem Windstoß auf und knallt gegen die Wand. Lysa schiebt Sansa auf die Pforte zu und zwingt sie, nach unten zu sehen, und alles Winden hilft nichts, weil sie viel stärker ist als Sansa. Schließlich erwischt Sansa aber doch Lysas Zopf und es kommt zu einer Rangelei am Abgrund. Petyr rettet Sansa Plötzlich ertönt Petyr Baelishs Stimme, die Lysa fragt, was das Ganze soll. Er ist durch die Tür des Lords hinter dem Podest hereingekommen, während die Wachen versuchen, von außen die verrammelte Tür zur Halle zu öffnen. Lysa dreht sich zu ihm um, und Sansa kann sich losreißen, fällt aber auf die Knie und Lysa packt ihr Haar. Sie sagt, sie habe Sansa nur eine Lektion erteilen wollen, und Sansa sagt, sie habe es begriffen. Lysa fordert, dass Sansa die Burg verlassen muss, und Petyr sagt, dann werde er sie zurück nach Königsmund schicken, doch als er Lysa auffordert, Sansa loszulassen, verweigert sie sich. Lysa schluchzt mittlerweile, während sie erklärt, wie sehr sie Petyr liebe und dass sie von ihrem Vater dazu gezwungen wurde, sein Kind mit Mondtee abzutreiben. Kleinfinger versucht, sie zu beruhigen, während er näher an die beiden Frauen herantritt. Kleinfinger ermahnt Lysa, nicht so viel zu reden, damit Marillion und Sansa nicht zu viele Geheimnisse hören, doch Lysa ist so hysterisch, dass sie sogar erwähnt, Jon Arryn mit "Tränen" vergiftet zu haben. Dann habe sie Catelyn geschrieben, dass die Lennisters hinter dem Mord stecken''siehe:'' I-Catelyn II., und das fand sie sehr klug. Kleinfinger seufzt und verspricht ihr, nie wieder von ihrer Seite zu weichen, solange sie leben, und damit schaffte er es, sie zu beruhigen. Lysa lässt Sansa los und wirft sich Petyr in die Arme. Sansa krabbelt auf allen Vieren zur nächsten Säule und zittert am ganzen Körper. Petyr gibt Lysa einen Kuss und sagt ihr, dass er immer nur eine Frau geliebt habe, und dann sagt er ihr, dass es immer nur Catelyn war und gibt ihr einen Stoß. Lysa rutscht aus und fällt rückwärts durch die Mondpforte. Marillion bleiben die Worte aus. Petyr hilft Sansa auf die Beine und erkundigt sich, ob sie sich verletzt haben. Als sie den Kopf schüttelt, weist er ihr an, die Wachen hereinzulassen, denn Marillion habe seine Hohe Gemahlin ermordet. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Hohenehr spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 42